Hail HYDRA
by not-flawless-writer
Summary: Los miembros del equipo reaccionan ante la noticia de que Steve es un "agente encubierto" de HYDRA. Fic escrito en respuesta a todo el desmadre sobre el nuevo cómic Steve Rogers: Captain America. Y porque estaba aburrida. #SayNoToHYDRACap.


Un Clint alegre caminó esa mañana por la sala de la sede de los Vengadores, hasta llegar a la cocina.

—Viernes, ¿podrías encender la televisión por favor? —pidió a la IA.

Al momento esta respondió y la pantalla estaba encendida. Con un silbido, escuchaba las noticias matutinas. Nada nuevo de lo que no se haya enterado antes. Buscó el cereal entre las encimeras y sacó la leche, sirviéndose luego un plato de cereal en la barra.

Se llevó una cucharada del desayuno a la boca y saboreó el cereal de chocolate.

—Sin duda, eres un gran chef…—se dijo a sí mismo y la voz de la reportera llamó su atención.

— _En otras noticias, ha salido a la luz que Steve Rogers, mejor conocido como Capitán América, miembro de los Vengadores, ha estado infiltrado en el gobierno y lo inculpan de ser un fiel agente de la organización HYDRA_

Clint escupió el cereal al momento y su expresión facial no fue nada grata al ver que la mujer seguía hablando del tema.

¿Qué demonios?, pensó.

Las palabras _Steve Rogers_ y _HYDRA_ no combinaban juntas. Para nada.

—Qué mierda…—murmuró y tomó una servilleta para limpiarse el resto de cereal de la cara, mientras escuchaba anonadado el reporte.

—Qué onda vie… ¡¿qué?! —escuchó a Pietro a la par suya, tan sorprendido como él. Ni siquiera sintió la ráfaga de viento del chico en la cocina.

—¿Dónde está Tony? —volteó a verle Clint.

—Maldita resaca…—habló el susodicho, llegando a su preciada cafetera con una taza.

—¿Ya viste esto? —preguntó el halcón, mientras Stark le daba la espalda a la televisión.

—¿Ver qué? —dijo tomando un sorbo de su bebida y luego se volvió a la pantalla. Se atoró con el café al instante. Luego, tragó. —Okay…—se aclaró la garganta. —Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar con el anciano…

—Eso sí que no lo vi venir—comentó Pietro preparándose unas tostadas con jalea y el reporte había terminado, sin embargo, habían dejado con dudas a los tres Vengadores… en especial a Tony y a Clint.

Stark tomó una de las tabletas que estaban por toda la sede y se encargó de buscar a Steve en internet y a esa noticia que, seguramente, le estaba dando la vuelta al mundo. Y no se equivocó.

—Buenos días—se presentó Steve, caminando tranquilamente hacia la cafetera a la par de Tony.

—¿Podrías explicarme qué carajos es esto? —habló el empresario.

Steve tomó la tableta en sus manos antes de llenar su taza y leyó rápidamente lo que habían escrito.

—Dime que es una broma…

—Sí, lo es, y una de muy mal gusto—respondió molesto. —¿De dónde sacan todas esas cosas?

—Es ridículo—intervino Clint, volviendo a comer su cereal. —Todavía sigues con nosotros, y, además, has tratado de derrotar a HYDRA con nosotros, es imposible que seas un doble agente, ¿verdad?... _¿VERDAD?_ —terminó, sonando desesperado. Steve le devolvió una mirada seria.

—Clint, no soy un doble agente. Hicieron cosas horribles alrededor del mundo y le lavaron el cerebro a mi mejor amigo. Créeme cuando te digo que ustedes son _mí_ equipo.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! —entró molesta Natasha con un periódico y lo dejó en la barra frente a todos sus compañeros.

La primera plana enfocada en Steve:

 _CAPITÁN AMÉRICA: ¿TRAIDOR? ¿DOBLE AGENTE?_

¿También ella? Oh, Dios, no.

La risa de Pietro resonó por el lugar, causando que las miradas cayeran sobre él. —¿En serio lo creen capaz? ¿Al anciano? ¿Al señor _modales_? —dijo aún riendo.

—Pienso que tiene razón…—contestó Tony después de unos segundos. —El capitán virgen no haría algo como eso.

Clint rió al apodo de Tony y se calmó un poco internamente. Pietro rió de nuevo y chocó los puños con Stark. Steve sólo los ignoró y se volvió a Natasha.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió molesto, viendo que traía un arma detrás de ella.

—Sólo quería estar precavida—se excusó la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues no, no lo soy. Esto es absurdo—tomó de nuevo su tasa y comenzó a llenarla de café.

—Bueno, acá dice que tu madre perteneció también a la organización, ¿cómo demonios saben eso? —comentó Tony viendo el periódico que Natasha había traído.

—Más bien quién inventa eso—habló con fastidio.

—¿Cómo sabemos que no lo eres? —preguntó Pietro, entrecerrando los ojos para ver al capitán.

—Creí que me estabas ayudando…—devolviéndole la mirada.

—Sí, sí, es solo que… bueno, curiosidad, ya sabes…—se encogió de hombros. De pronto, el ambiente se tensó un poco. —¿Alguien ha visto a Wanda?

—¿En su habitación? —sugirió Natasha.

—Bien…—dijo Pietro y se preparó para salir de la cocina.

—¡Oh no! Nadie sale de aquí hasta aclarar esto—lo detuvo Tony.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a Visión o algo? —habló Steve. Ya se estaba cansando de eso.

—Está dormido, no voy a despertarlo—le restó importancia. —Además, quiero que lo aclares aquí. Ahora.

—Voto por eso—estuvo de acuerdo la pelirroja y tomó una de las tostadas que Pietro había preparado.

De pronto entró el doctor Banner, llamando la atención de los demás, y abrió el refrigerador.

—Oye, Bruce, ¿tú qué opinas? —llamó Stark.

—¿De qué? —respondió y Tony cerró el refrigerador, mostrándole la plana del periódico. Bruce lo tomó en manos y comenzó a leerlo.

—¿Y bien? —quiso saber Stark después de unos minutos.

—Bueno, yo solo vine por un sándwich…—se encogió de hombros y abrió de nuevo el refrigerador. —Además, es Steve. No haría algo como eso, es seguro. Es una estúpida nota y ya.

—Gracias—comentó el rubio.

—No es nada…—dijo el científico y se marchó de ahí. Al laboratorio de seguro.

Los Vengadores suspiraron un poco aliviados. Bruce tenía razón de todos modos.

Aunque no contaban con que Thor llegara quebrando los vidrios de la cocina y entrase desprevenido.

—¿Steve estás traicionándonos? —preguntó, luego de hacer un desastre.

Tony respiró profundamente y se aburrió de que el dios hiciera lo mismo cada mes. Mejor se largó contando hasta mil.

—También te quiero, Thor—dijo con ironía y se marchó hasta su habitación.

—¿Entonces no es un agente de HYDRA?

—No, no lo es—respondió Nat cansada y también dejó la cocina. El dios se volvió hacia Pietro, confundido.

—Ya lo dijo ella, viejo—salió con una ráfaga.

—Oh, entonces, puedo volver con Jane—sonrió para luego volar con el Mjolnir.

Qué bien que el capitán aun seguía siendo de los suyos.

 _ **#SayNoToHYDRACap.**_


End file.
